Nonsense
by Anony-Mus-For-You
Summary: Alice has returned to wonderland once again, but what does this new adventure hold for the older woman? Can she rise to fight against the red queen once again, or will she stumble and fall into her grips?


Nonsense

"Are you here completely, yet Alice?" Asked the Cheshire cat as he dangled upside down in front of me.

"Of course I'm here you silly thing." I sighed pushing past him. Wonderland was in trouble yet again. It seems the Red Queen can't handle losing. This time though, it looked as if she had thought out her attacks—planned them almost.

"But Alice..."Whispered Tweedle Dee.

"There's so much..." Whimpered Tweedle Dum.

"Red." Growled the Mad Hatter. I patted his arm in comfort.

"Relax. It's not like she'll beat us this time."

_Are you ready Alice?_ A wicked smile crossed my face as the wind whispered in my ear. There was no one I could depend on more than wind. She had come to my rescue several times in the past—even when Hatter and the twins could not.

"_I hear she has the hare and the rabbit." _I trumped forward through the mud that was stained red; either by paint of by the blood of the people the queen had killed.

_She took them on a rainy night, the poor dears were just enjoying themselves some tea with the lilies and horse flies._ The wind whined dancing around me. I clenched my fist around my chosen weapon and kept on. This witch would never get away with hurting my friends; or holding them captive for that matter.

"Alice!" Tweedle Dum grabbed my hand in fear. I patted his tuft of red hair in an attempt to comfort him. After all at this point he was still a child. They had yet to reach the point in the day where they would begin jumping ahead in years.

"It's alright Dum. I'll protect you. After all, I brought the sword this time." I rubbed the hilt of the sword affectionately.

"But is that enough this time?" Hatter stepped in front of us fidgeting with his thumbs wildly. "After all, last time when you defeated her, she simply asked you for tea! Perhaps that's what she'll do this time!" His feet began to dance to a slow beat. "Perhaps she'll even as us to make a hat!" He nearly squealed. I smiled at him softly. Sometimes I really wish there was a way I could make him sane, but then he wouldn't be the Mad Hatter now would he?

"I'm sure I can handle her," I continued to trudge. Mud soaked the hems of my dress and my stockings.

"Oh but Alice," Dee jumped beside me.

"One day you won't be able to come back," Dum gripped my hand tighter.

"Right?" Dee grasped onto my other hand.

"But Alice has a daughter now!" The cat purred in my ear. I swatted him away annoyed.

"Yes, I do have a daughter. And she's just as mad as I am." My foot hit the first cobble stone that lead up to the broken kingdom. It was far from the majestic castle it used to be.

_She's done so much damage Alice. Are you sure you can reverse it?_

I nodded determined; there was no way I was going to leave wonderland to my daughter in this state. _"Of course I can Wind."_ I stepped through the gate holding my arms out as my armor began to form to my body. It felt nice to be back. Wind whipped around my flinging the white velvet cape around. Hatter stepped up beside me, his wild black hair had been calmed and hidden under a white top hat. His shabby red jacket and grey pants had changed into a pristine white tuxedo with armor hidden beneath the folds of the soft fabric. Tweedle Dee and Dum were next. They stepped through changing in age drastically. Instead of being six or seven, they were now about twenty-five or twenty-six. They each had matching outfits: a short coat, with tights, boots, and a bright blue tie.

"My army." I smiled at them. How could I ever have allowed myself to leave these wonderful people when they needed me?

"I'll stand guard." Hissed the cat. I glared at him; he always ruined the moment.

"No, you will not. Now enter the gates Cheshire."

He sighed unhappily but fluttered through the gate. He changed from his cat form into a human with wild curly pink hair that fell to about his waist. His ears were replaced by a bow and his tail turned into a belt. "Happy now?" He sighed uncomfortably. No one said war was comfortable though. He would just have to get over it.

"Right. Let's start a rebellion." A caw in the distance startled me catching my attention, just in time for a dragon-fly to drop off a letter directly into my hand. "Ah, what a warm welcoming." I opened the scroll warily.

_Dear Alice,_

_Your presence at the castle is demanded. The Queen of Red wishes to have you for dinner. Denying this invitation shall be seen as a high treason, and if the one in question is found, they shall be beheaded._

_Dinner will be at seven tonight, my dear. Do wear something nice._

_-The Queen of Red._

I snarled at the handwriting scrawled across the page. Seven was as good a time as any to start the restoration. I flipped the paper over grabbing a burnt twig from a tree.

_Dear Queen,_

_I shall be in attendance. However, please do not expect me to be as respectful as I once was. After all, we are friends now aren't we?_

_-Alice._

I handed the scroll back to the fly. I looked at my group and nodded. "It seems we'll be able to make our move tonight."

I paced uncontrollably across my tent. Cobble stone, cobble stone, root, flower. I turned. Flower, root, cobble stone, cobble stone. My dinner with the queen was approaching faster than I had anticipated, and I still had to come up with some sort of idea; a plan of sorts. My return had hardly spiked the enthusiasm I thought it would.

"Hatter!" I called collapsing into a plush chair of green velvet. He rushed into the tent and bowed to me. I waved him to stand with my hand, I was not their queen at this point, but an ally.

"Yes?" He questioned sitting across from me.

"I have nothing," I looked up at him panicked. "Nothing. I have no plan on attacking the queen. I don't even know what forces she's conjured this time!" I chewed on my thumb nervously. His face tensed lightly. I do not think he has ever seen me in such an uproar.

"Not...not even the tiniest speck of sugar?" He reached for the tea set sitting on the table that divided us.

I shook my head sighing, "Not even a speck." I stood up again. "Perhaps...has she called on the mersharks yet?" I turned to him. They would probably be one of the first to join her side. "The roses? The daisies?" Hatter chewed his lip as he tried to think through the list of creatures that had joined the Red Queen.

"I...I don't honestly know. The news had only reached me a few days ago." He whined gripping his head. I swayed over and patted his shoulder.

"Then perhaps, tonight is not the night to make our move. We should wait, and see what forces she's gaining to use against us." I rushed over to my desk hidden in the far corner. "Make a list for me hatter, would you? Write down all the creatures you know that will help us. I can do a rally to get their friends and family on our side." I handed him a sheet of paper. "I have to go." I looked anxiously to the castle. Seven was approaching far faster than I would have liked it too. "I hope to return tonight, but if I don't, I shall certainly send a sign." I walked out of my tent and hopped on a sapphire horse. It whinnied anxiously as it glittered in the light of setting sun. "Let's go, a gentle glide if you don't mind?"

"Alice!" The queen purred from her throne. She has matured much more than I expected, since the last time I saw her. "How are you my dear?" She smirked at me.

I nodded quietly, "Quite throttled, but doing well." She laughed obnoxiously at my response.

"I suppose you're hungry? You have traveled so so far." She snickered maniacal, as if she had just told the funniest rude, if anyone asked me.

"I have a slight bit of it, yes." I refused to move from my place from the front of the room. I would not let her trick me into a trap.

"Right right! This way!" She stood up from the throne and nearly spilled out of her dress. How did they manage to squeeze all of her into such a small dress? Not to mention a corset!

"Perhaps, you'd be comfortable in something a little less formal?" I smirked cruelly at her.

"Are you suggesting that I bring you to my chambers?" She smirked back. I shuddered glaring, I would not be fooled into that situation once more.

"Hardly."

"Then lets go." She walked to a set of doors that would surely lead to some sort of doom. I stalked in behind her; and was quite right mind you! The doors slammed behind us, leaving us in a room full of a red tinted darkness. "Are you still there Alice?" Her giggling filled the echos and grew louder. I covered my ears in an attempt to stop it from getting into my mind and locking me in her madness.


End file.
